Female electrical connectors for attachment to a male contact affixed to a glass base are known and are used in the automobile industry, where the glass base can be a windshield or rear window, for example. In the past the female contact has comprised the ubiquitous female terminal employed with 9-volt dry cell batteries.
The terminal was attached, as by riveting, to a flat brass disc, which included a lead extension for crimping attachment to a wire. This assembly was then overmolded to form an ergonomic cover over the terminal or terminals.
These female electrical connectors often rattled or came loose because of the over-stressing of the contact beams. They were quite flimsy and subject to inefficient electrical connection and, since the connection often takes place under the headliner of the vehicle, caused severe replacement conditions.